¿Princesa Karen?
by alucard70
Summary: OneShot. Cuando Mysterion volvió a casa aquella noche y encontró a Karen sentada en su cama esperándolo, supo que su hermana tenía algo importante que decirle. No sé equivocó, pero la verdad es que no esperaba que fuera eso. Universo Lovecraft-Park.


**Disclaimer:** South Park es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. Historia escrita sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia:**

**Este fanfiction es irreal y grosero; los personajes y la trama son pobres imitaciones; y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer.**

**Resumen:** Cuando Mysterion volvió a casa aquella noche y encontró a Karen sentada en su cama esperándolo, supo que su hermana tenía algo importante que decirle. No sé equivocó, pero la verdad es que no esperaba que fuera _eso_.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo único<strong>

Mysterion se deslizó con maestría entre las sombras que cubrían el pueblo. Había sido una noche tranquila, por lo que había sido el único miembro de Coon y Amigos activo esa noche. Últimamente no había tantos crímenes en el pueblo. Al parecer la presencia del grupo de héroes locales los pocos criminales que había en el pueblo parecían haber optado por dejar sus fechorías.

Ya volverían después, de eso estaba seguro, pero por el momento disfrutaba de la tranquilidad.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación y se adentró en la casa tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Sabía que todos dormían, y aunque molestar a sus padres o a Kevin le daba igual, no se perdonaría interrumpir el descanso de Karen. Luego de todo ese asunto con Nyarlathotep, Karen se merecía todas las noches de paz que pudiera obtener.

Sin embargo, una figura conocida sentada en la cama le hizo saber que de hecho no dormía.

—¿Karen? —preguntó, algo extrañado de verla allí a esas horas—. ¿Tuviste un mal sueño, no puedes dormir?

La niña negó con la cabeza.

—Tengo algo que pedirte, hermano —dijo ella—. Algo importante.

—¿Algo que no puede esperar hasta mañana?

—Tiene que ser ahora, en el día rara vez hay tiempo.

Eso era cierto, Kenny pasaba mucho tiempo fuera con sus amigos y Karen con las otras niñas de su edad. De hecho, era extraño que se vieran.

—Te escucho.

Karen suspiró. Parecía estar tratando de conseguir algo de valor, finalmente sus ojos se llenaron de resolución y abrió la boca para hablar:

—Quiero ser parte de Coon y Amigos.

Ya está, lo había dicho. Su mirada permaneció fija en la de su hermano. A pesar de las penumbras, dado la hora que era, y de la capucha de Mysterion, pudo distinguir la negativa en su rostro. El movimiento de cabeza posterior solo se lo confirmó.

—De ninguna manera —respondió Kenny.

A pesar de que South Park era un pueblo tranquilo, no permitiría que su hermana se expusiera a los peligros de la noche. Cuando él comenzó a ser Mysterion no importaba, es decir, era un inmortal, morir apuñalado o de un disparo por doloroso que fuera no era nada para él. Cartman era un hijo de puta bastardo, y su suerte casi divina —o tal vez satánica— seguro lo había protegido de estar en verdadero peligro. Y más tarde, cuando se unió el resto del equipo, realmente no hacían nada peligroso, solo horneaban pastelillos. Bueno, espiaron a la secta de Cthulhu, pero realmente el único que se expuso en ese momento había sido él.

Ahora, los cinco que estaban activos tenían súper poderes reales. Ya no se exponían tanto como antes, incluso enfrentando a verdaderos criminales.

Pero, Karen era una niña. Tal vez tenía el don de la profecía, pero se trataba de un don que de ninguna manera la protegería de los riesgos de ser un vigilante nocturno.

—Voy a ser una heroína —siguió Karen—. Yo solo quería avisarte, y ver si podía entrar a Coon y Amigos.

—Olvidalo Karen, esto no es un juego.

—Lo sé. Quiero ayudarles.

Kenny se sentó junto a su hermana en la cama y le pasó el brazo por la espalda.

—Entiendo —comenzó a hablar, con tono condescendiente— que quieras ayudar, pero es peligroso. Eres solo una niña, no deberías de preocuparte por estas cosas.

—Ustedes también son niños —replicó ella.

—Es diferente.

—Puedo obtener poderes, como Kyle, Stan y Cartman.

Kenny se horrorizó ante eso. ¡De ninguna manera dejaría que su hermana hiciera un pacto con Satán!

—No, es definitivo.

Por el tono, Karen supo que Kenny estaba decidido. Sin embargo, no se rendiría. Estaba decidida a ser una heroína como él, con o sin su consentimiento.

—Voy a hacerlo, Kenny. —El chico rubio suspiró. El hecho de que usara su nombre y no lo llamara hermano indicaba que iba por completo en serio con todo eso. La conocía bien, sabía que no importaba lo que dijera ella lo haría, con o sin su apoyo. Como hermano debía protegerla.

Suspirando resignado, se puso de pie y caminó hasta su armario. Karen sonrió sabiendo que había ganado.

Kenny sacó un pequeño broche. Era circular, con un armazón de oro y una gema roja con forma de corazón al centro.

—Con esto obtendrás los poderes de una princesa japonesa —explicó, antes de entregárselo—. Pero, debes prometerme que no lo usaras para combatir el crimen hasta dentro de por lo menos un año más.

—Pero…

—No, sin peros. Antes de hacer cosas peligrosas deberás aprender a manejar el poder que tiene el amuleto de princesa. Prométemelo.

Karen se mordió los labios, pero finalmente cedió.

—Lo prometo.

Kenny le pasó el broche y su hermana lo contempló maravillada.

—¿Cómo funciona? —preguntó, al tiempo que oprimía la gema del centro. De inmediato un resplandor rosado la invadió, al tiempo que sonaba una pegajosa canción japonesa que hablaba sobre la Princesa Kenny.

Escucharon los gritos molestos de sus padres y su otro hermano debido al ruido. Pero, eso no era lo que le importaba a Kenny, era el hecho de que al parecer Karen necesitaba realmente esperar un poco para usar el poder de la princesa japonesa: el vestido le quedaba demasiado holgado, además, necesitaban buscar una forma de cambiar la letra de la canción. Que hablara sobre muerte y la princesa Kenny no quedaba con la pequeña Karen para nada.


End file.
